The Stuff Of RogueChere
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: Just a little fun thing based off of the episode "The Stuff of Villains." Ya'll like these little oneshots, I might do them for all the Romy scenes in Evo. Drop me a review for oui or non. COMPLETE
1. The Stuff Of Villains

**Author Note(s): So, this little one shot came to me when watching Season 3 Episode 4, the Stuff of Villains. My take on exactly why Gambit stepped up to those bullies. Haha.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution. If I did, Gambit would have been an X-Man.**

That darn fool, Avalanche. He should a just said yes. Now I'm gonna have ta make it hard. Turning to leave, I hear some wanna be tough guys mention "mutants." Never been able to control my curious side, I peek around the corner. Just as that Rogue girl steps up to defend her friend.

"Trust me! It won' be us!" She yells at them in that sweet Southern accent. Homme, if she wasn't an X-Man, I would make time for her. Then, my blood starts boiling.

"Who invited you, Skunk-Head?!" One of the bastards says, shoving the girl to the ground. First off, that ain't no way to treat a lady. Second off, she got the prettiest hair I ever did see. Third off, no one shoves _cherie _to the ground. Hold on. Did I just call her _cherie_? _Mais, _ it fits. She's _cherie_ now. Rogue-chere sounds cute too. I am about to step out and teach those bastards a lesson but Spyke-boy is a step ahead of me.

"That's enough!" He yells, his trademark mutation springing out. Boy, was he stupid.

"Evan, don't!" Rogue-chere (hell yes) cries out. My mind starts to drift to others things she could cry out. Damn mutation. Damn rival sides. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

"Kelley's gonna boot you outta here for this!" One of the bullies yells as they run off-luckily in my direction. I smirk and position myself so I am right in their path when they turn a corner. I cross my arms and am thoroughly amused by their surprised faces. Sometimes, I hate these eyes, sometimes, I love them. Now, I love them.

"I got two words for ya," I say, holding up two fingers. Getting a fierce face (wasn't hard to be mad. They pushed Rogue-chere to the ground), I finish with "Drop it." One of the losers finally gets some guts.

"We didn't ask you," he says, pointing at me threateningly. Mon Dieu, these boys lack any brains, I see. Sticking out of the chubby one's pocket is a pencil and I decide to make a "point." I take it and smirk.

"Then consider this free advice," I tell them as I charge the pencil. I throw the pencil to a tree and it blows up, sending the message. But, me being me, I have to say it. "Don't mess with the mutants." I almost slipped and said Rogue-chere. Merde, she's just occupying my mind, seems like. The chubby one stutters for a moment.

"No, problem," he finally gets out before they run away like dogs with their tails between their legs. I watch them run off, feeling a lot of satisfaction. I'm so pleased, I almost don't notice Rogue-chere come up behind me.

"What're you doin' here?" She asks in that honey southern accent. There are a few other things I personally would love to hear her say in that drawl.

"Just passing by," I say then get a devil good idea seeing her standing there. Hip popped out, hands on them. I'd like my hands to be there. Damn it. Rival sides. I'm gonna say it. "_Cherie_." I give her a small salute, returning my hand to my pocket and turning to go. "Nice day." As I walk off, that Kitty girl comes up.

"Hey, isn't that one of Magneto's new guys?" She asks. Mais duh. I did throw explosive cards at you all.

"Yup, and he's up to something," Rogue-chere says in a voice I don't like. She better not be up to something.

"We better tell Scott," Kitty exclaims, their voices fading a bit. Yes, fille, waste time. Do it.

"Forget that! There's no time! Let's follow 'im!" Bad Rogue-chere. Don't follow me. Mais, I'll stick around, make sure Rogue-chere don't get hurt. Magneto might get angry at me for being late, but gotta make sure Rogue-chere don't get in too much trouble.


	2. Dark Horizons Part 1A

**Author Note(s): Well, this was fun. People wanted more after the stuff of Rogue-chere so I just added this.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Merde. Did I go out and get drunk? No, if I did, then I would have a _femme _beside me and I'd be in a bed. Yet, soft lips keep coming up in my memories. I question this as I sit up, my head still pounding. White skin, green eyes, purple lips..._Merde_! Only one _fille _I know that fits that description! I slam my palm on my forehead. How old was she anyway? Sixteen, seventeen tops?! And me, twenty-one. I'm a thief, but I'm not pedophile!

Oh wait, that wasn't what happened. Too bad...Wait, that's a good thing! I sit back, my memories still fuzzy. Swiftly, I stand and figure out the best answer to this question. The security tapes. I enter the room and shut the door, walking over to the tape. Guessing by the headache, I rewind the tape to the correct time to see Rogue-chere enter the building and take out the others. I watch as I swagger out with confidence.

"Bravo, _cheri_," I hear myself say. "Looks to me like Rogue's up to no good. But hey, I like that in a girl." I'm a shameless flirt, aren't I? Rogue-chere demetaled and pushed my bo staff away. My mouth feel agape as I look at the screen. Her clothes were hardly hanging onto her. I definitely knew had I probably been quite aroused at the time. Hell, I was **now**. In the recording, I started to back up, saying "The only thing is, you're not in this alone, are you?" I can tell that I'm frustrated by the lack of response from the fiery southern belle as a frustrated sigh left my lips. "Who's behind it?! Mystique?!" I asked as I leaped onto some crates as Rogue-chere attempted to touch me. The frustrated groan coming form her lips did not help my state as I watched the clip. "I think so," I hear my voice said. I am currently wondering how the hell I was keeping my composure. I watch as I twirled my bo staff. "Question is, why?" She suddenly pulled something I knew I hadn't expected. Telekenesis. She slammed me against the wall and I fell to the ground, her automatically jumping on me. I wouldn't have minded much any other time but film me was trying not to get absorbed.

"See if you can guess," Rogue-chere said toughly and I wanted to melt at just how hot that sounded. I was quite happy that at the time, I stayed focused and had kicked her off of me. I saw myself get up and look around, only to turn to the lips of Rogue-chere. As I fell to the ground, I noticed something on the tape and paused. What was that? Was she...Rogue-chere had a small smile! I rewound the tape and examined how she absorbed the others. I was the only one that was kissed. Point for Remy LeBeau! Oh wait, this wasn't a good thing, was it?


	3. Day of Reckoning Part 2

**Author Note(s): Yes, I will be jumping around. These one-shots are just fun little things. That is why the episode name is the chapter title.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Another dull day as one of Magneto's goons. Besides the fact that John nearly burned everything down, Piotr had to knock him out and who knows what fuzzy's doing. I personally don't think I want to know.

Anyway, it's days like these that make a Cajun such as myself sit back, relax, an think. Shuffling my cards, my mind wonders back to the day that mutants were revealed. Back to those docks. Back to shocked emeralds...

I have got to have some pedophile complex. Anyway, I read up on all the foes and knew exactly what she had been up to. I knew as soon as I noticed her glove was off. A' course, I was just intrigued. She had gotten real close to me before I realized it. Instead of turning tail and running, I had decided to see this power stealer face to face. And she has to have the finest face I have ever seen. And trust me, I have seen plenty.

The little gasp she let out at been amusing and cute. I smirked at her after tilting my head to the side, examining her fine features but never leaving her face. I had already checked that out from a distance. I pulled out the King Of Hearts, offering it to her. I was going to charge it as soon as she touched it and run off but I just got mesmerized by those emeralds! Rogue-chere should not play poker. That look on her face was too hard to resist. And Remy LeBeau has never been one to refuse a beautiful lady. My smirk had faltered as I had gazed into her eyes but I smirked and leaned closer to her. The surprised, dazed look in her eyes was just too cute.

Of course, then I thought about it. She might be playing me to absorb me. And I figured, two can play at that game. I charged the card, fascinated at how the light bounced off of her fair skin. At the last moment, I arranged it so it wouldn't blow up for a little longer than usual. Giving her a chance to throw it away. I backed up slowly, smirking as she stood, entranced by me. Just like I was with her. I finally decided it was time to tear my eyes away. I gave her a lazy salute and turned, running. I heard the explosion but her grunt told me she had thrown it away. Good. Didn't want her to get hurt.

After looking back at this, I realize I am a pedophile. I groan, putting my head in my hand. Is there such a thing as statutory crushing? Wait, I'm Remy LeBeau. I don't crush. It's just, well, what the heck is this?


	4. Dark Horizons part 2A

**Author Note(s): Hey, another one from Dark Horizons. I do believe there will be a third that will have a little, uh, original scene in it. Because I can't resist.**

Bicker. Bicker bicker bicker then attempt to claw each others' eyes out. Mon Dieu, someone needs to keep these two on a leash! Good thing the boss sent me along with Fluffy and Badger. If it was just then, they'd forget about Rogue completely! I trudge up the snow covered path after once again yelling at the two. I feel like a mother hen. Stupid stupid idiots. Rogue's in danger and all they can do is argue argue argue. Whine whine whine. Fight fight fight. I want to find Rogue. Rogue is in danger!

Fuck. They're at it again. Fight, growl, bark, hiss, threaten. I freeze and send a glare at the two. They examine me and shut up. I nod and keep walking up the mountain. I am going to find my Rogue-chere, even if these two bumbling idiots try to get off track! I can feel the Badger examining me carefully. I ignore him and trudge on. My Rogue-chere needed me. She needed help. As soon as I got my hands on that...They were both dead. Mystique and Mesmero. Why was it always M names that were trouble? Mystique...Mesmero...Magneto...Gotta make sure not to name me and Rogue-chere's kids a name with an M.

Wait, did I just think our kids? Well, if everything falls out right, I may consider playing my cards. Mutations aside, and all...

He's looking at me again. What exactly does he find so interesting?! I just want my Rogue-chere back somewhere safe! I continue to ignore it. Badger calls in some people, taking the lead. Cold wind. In my face. Why Tibet? Why not Egypt? Warm? I manage to look up and see through the blazing snow...

Rogue. My breath hitches in my throat and suddenly, a mental barrage attacks my party, causing us all to fall to our knees. I force myself to look up and see Mesmero blocking the way and Rogue walking along side Mystique. I long to cry out her name. I can't **stand** seeing her like that! Controlled...Blank. That's not my Rogue-chere!

"Xavier's mental block just saved our lives," Badger says but I ignore, getting on my feet. Of course, then, it happens again. Bicker threatening growl, grr...

"Do me a favor," I say sharply. "Why don't you **both** jump off the mountain?!"


	5. Dark Horizons 2B

**Author Note(s): Hey, I updated this! :D Haha, well, this is more of my take of aftermath of Apocalypse knocking everyone down and leaving...Yay off screen Romyness.**

Ow. Ow. Pain. My back. My _spleen_. How many times can one homme be knocked around?! I push myself up, using what was left of my staff to help myself up. I put a hand to my head, scowling. **That** was going to need some medicine. I manage to wobble over to where Apocalypse came from, gripping my arm. The Badger is waking up but Rogue's down for the count. Badger looks at me and seems to know what happened. I manage to make it down the stairs without falling (I stumbled once or twice [okay, okay, it was _five_ but don't tell anyone]) Badger is already tending to Rogue.

"How she doin'?" I ask, kneeling beside them.

"She'll be fine physically," the man gruffs out.

"Mentally, non?" I finish. The Badger nods and I scowl.

"Well, she was the _key_ to waking up that guy," Badger states. Suddenly, Rogue jolts awake (I said jolts. See, I ain't as dumb as everyone seems to think) and grabs the nearest person-which is moi. I fall back by the force and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh, chere, everyt'hin's fine," I tell her. Her shoulders shake and my face twist in concern. I notice the Badger looking at us questioningly. Hey, she kissed _me_. Not the other way.

Well, he doesn't know 'bout that. I get the feelin' I don't **want** him to know. I pry the girl off of me.

"Let's go to the others, kay?" I suggest, helping her up. She's really shaken and I feel a tug at my heartstrings. The Badger and I help her to the others and she goes her way because Magneto wants me in Egypt to get information. Yay hanging out in a dusty old tomb that doesn't even have treasures in it for me to steal behind the Boss's back. I'm so excited. I watch the X-Men leave and follow the acolytes. Well, this all was goin' to be interestin'...


	6. Cajun Spice

**Author Note(s): Well, I decided to get this done and out of the way. It took forever. I hope you all enjoy this piece which is 8 pages without double spacing. Yeah...Uhh...Yeah.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

"Ah really just think Ah need ta get away from everything." Bingo. Just what I want to hear. The professor calls after Rogue-chere and I follow quietly through the grounds. I'm pleased that my mutation makes it difficult for telepaths to notice me. Hurray kinetic energy stuff. She seems to be down and I don't like that. I duck into an open door in the alley just in front of the school. Today is the day. I have to do it now.

Her brother bumps into her and she exclaims his name. I can't really see the facial expressions but something sounded pained.

"Excuse me, I'm late for school," Nightcrawler says coldly. I don't care if he's her brother. I want to pound him for talking to her like that. Of course, considering what happened, I can sort of understand but still...Rogue's hurting and he has no right to use that tone with her!

"Wait-! Kurt! I don't know what made me..." She starts and pauses. "Do that to Mystique. I just-"

"It's pretty clear, Rogue!" Nightcrawler says harshly. Yup. Totally want to pound him into the ground right now. "There's only one reason to push someone off a cliff!"

"I'm sorry!" Rogue calls after him. I scowl, not pleased by how her supposed brother is treating her. I may be a bit biased but I can understand Rogue. Completely.

"A-are the rumors true?" Nightcrawler stutters out. "You're thinking about leaving?" Like that's any of his business how he just treated her-! Oh wait, that's something I wanted to hear too.

"Maybeh," Rogue states after a moment of hesitation. Confirmation further, I may say. "I dunno yet." I think I should definitely convince her. I finally hear Nightcrawler leave and Rogue walk my way. I smirk, thoroughly pleased with my plan. Gives me time with ma chere _and_ it takes care of saving that jerk of a pere. As soon as she's in my sight, I grab her arm and pull her into my little alcove.

"Ah! Whaht d'ya think yoahr doin'?!" She exclaims in shock. I smirk, pulling her closer to me, wrapping my arm around her.

"You are way too tense, cherie!" I say, keeping a firm hold on her squirming-_joy_-body. I lean my face closer to hers. "And I have just the thing for you!" I pull out my staff, it already full of the knock out gas. "Somethin' ta help you..." I press the button and a cloud of gas goes right in her face. Sorry chere. "_Relax_." I loosen my grip and she falls to the ground. Step one, complete. Now to get down to the train yard and hitch a ride down south. I lift her up in my arms and realize just how light she is. I look at her face a smile to myself. This is gonna be one fun trip.

----

There was still a morning chill when we got there so I gave her my trench coat. Now I just am waiting for her to wake up. I've rehearsed this over in my head. She should have no problem with agreeing with me. I lean on the door to the boxcar, watching the passing scenery. I hear her groan as she starts to wake up. Instead of letting my mind wonder, I say my practiced line,

"I've been watching you for weeks, Rogue," I tell her then turn my head to look at her from over my shoulder. She's giving me an icy glare and it thrills me to the bone. "You're such an _unhappy_ girl." She tries to leap at me but I bound her her arms and legs. Anyone for bondage? She promptly lands at my feet and turns to look up at me.

"Is it any wonder?!" She exclaims. "What d'ya **want** with me?!" First, I would love your heart like you took mine. Second off, I would love to coax you into a bedroom and experiment with getting around your mutation. Thirdly, I want you spend time with me. Not necessarily in that order. I chuckle and turn to her completely.

"I don' want anythin'," I tell her. "It's what **you** want." I motion to the door of the boxcar. "I'm jus' openin' the door for ya."

"The door to what?" She asks suspiciously. That's my girl. I walk over and help her sit up. As soon as she's situated, I say,

"Freedom. The chance ta just walk away," I say, motioning to the boxcar door again. She's still glaring at me and the smirk I'm wearing is real. I suppose it's just my natural response when she glares. "I know from experience that the first step is always the hardest," I continue. "So I'm just givin' you a little push..." There are some other things that involve pushing that come to mind but I quickly send them back to my unconscious.

"Untie me!" She orders and I can't help but be amused.

"I will, I will," I say, waving my arms in front of me. I let my voice drop down in pitch as I turn back to the boxcar door. "Once you realize I'm doin' you a _favor_..." I hear her scoff and wonder if it's because of what I said, how I said it, or if she's denying something...

----

The train ride is dull so I decided to play a game of solitaire beside Rogue. After being a bit in the game, she turns and asks,

"What is it with you and cards?" That's right, chere. Talk to me.

"Well," I say, looking at her, "it's like havin' fifty-two explosives tucked away in one lil' pocket." I shuffle the cards and pull out the Queen of Hearts. "I always save **her** for last."

"Queen of Hearts?" Rogue asks, looking at me like it was the most cliché thing in the world. So, maybe it is. Don't judge me. I bring the card to my lips and kiss.

"My lucky lady," I tell her. "She's gotten me out of a whole lotta jams."

"Then Ah need a deck a' those," Rogue scoffs, turning away.

"It's always nice havin' someone to watch over you, Rogue," I tell her and part of me wants to say I'd be willing to fill that role, even though I'm not the best in the world. "So if you're ready to accept my help," I say as I get off the crate, "I can untie you."

"Okay," she tells me, looking away. Is she lyin'? I think she's lyin' but she's been tied up enough. I reach for the ropes and charge them.

"It's just time you take charge of _your own_ destiny is all," I tell her as I finish untying her. She rubs her wrists and says,

"Good idea," in a tone where I immediately realize I should have kept her tied. Nothing wrong with a little bondage? She slams her hand into my chest, right at my trachea, knocking the breath out of me then proceeds to land a hard kick in my gut, throwing me off balance and tumbling backwards-towards the door to the boxcar. I can't help but be amused as I catch the door frame before I tumble out. I see her pull out my bo-staff and she proceeds to slam it into my fingers. Ow. Ow. That hurts. That hurts really, _really_ bad. And now she's putting her weight on the staff. I think my fingers are going to be black and blue. I **need** those fingers, thank you very much.

"Ah don't like being pushed in any direction, got it?!" She yells at me. I smirk at her.

"Point taken," I say then proceed to charge the boxcar. "Now here's mine. Pull me in or I blow this boxcar off the tracks!" She stares at me disbelievingly and I keep my poker face going, knowing she'll buy my bluff. She reaches out and grabs my uniform, pulling me in, grunting in annoyance.

"You're just crazy enough to do it," she states and I smirk even more. She bought it. I'd never blow somethin' up that she was on.

"We do what we have to, right?" I say then add in "Cherie." Just to get a rise. Maybe it was also the slight check out I did. I can't help it. I'm male. She tries to punch me but I grab her arm.

"I'm not afraid," I say as I take her smaller hand in mine to remove the glove. I enjoy the feel of my hand encircling hers. "Go ahead, absorb my thoughts!" I tell her, removing the glove. "See for yourself that I mean you **no** harm." Part of me wonders if she'll do what I think which is pull away or if she'll go for it. She starts to but at the last moment, she pulls away.

"Like Ah want **you **inside my head," She says harshly, walking to the back of the boxcar. I grin, pleased with guessing right and she has a very nice backside.

----

We've gotten comfortable, her on the floor and me on some crates, lazily shuffling cards. There's a silence but oddly enough, it's not uncomfortably. It feels..._Nice_.

"What made you think I was ready to leave the Institute," she finally asks in a subdued tone. I do a card trick from farce boredom.

"Aw, it's been obvious," I tell her. "Sides, I heard you talkin' to that Nightcrawler fool."

"You've been spying on me?!" She accuses, looking over her shoulder at me. Sharp one, ain't she? Considering when she first woke up I said 'I've been watching you for weeks, Rogue.' Must have been the gas and the change of scenery.

"No, jus' lookin' out for you," I say, resting an arm on my leg as I bended towards her. She looks at me for a minute then looks back at the boxcar door.

"So, uh, where's this train going?" She asks and I can't help but find how she asked cute. It was an insecure tone of voice and I had to keep from smiling. Wasn't hard because I remembered where we're going and why. I fan my cards out and answer,

"Louisiana."

"Really?!" She asks in an excited tone and I can't stop a small grin. I shuffle my cards.

"I do believe that's your neck a' the woods, iddn't it?" I ask knowingly. We turn away from each other but I know she's smiling. She's probably pleased to be back down South. I would be if it wasn't for what I had to do.

----

"I always loved Mardi Gras," Rogue tells me as we walk along the streets. She seems to be opening up more to me which has be thoroughly pleased. "No mattah who ya are, ya fit in." I also noticed her drawl is thicker now. And I do love that drawl. I see a guy in a horrible clown suit walking our way and I can't resist. 'Accidentally' bumping into him, I move quickly and am able to snatch his wallet.

"First time I been here wit'out workin'," I tell her, noticing my drawl's a bit more too.

"Workin' at what?" She asks and I pull out the wallet.

"Gettin' by," I inform her. She scowls at me and snatches the wallet out of my hand. I watch as she hurries back to the man.

"Here! You dropped yoahr wallet!" She says, passing it to the confused clown. She comes hurrying back up to my side, which I'm happy with. Maybe hangin' out with ole' Gambit isn't that bad.

"Hungry?" I asks, seeing my destination. "Because that lil' jazz club right there has the **best** jambalaya." We go in and get seated in a corner away from the crowd. I guess someone thought we were on a date. Not that I mind.

"Ah forgot how much Ah realleh miss these kinda places," she tells me and I grin.

"Yeah, nothin' like this up North," I agree, keeping my eye out. My guilt is eating at me over this whole thing but I have to see it through, I s'pose.

"So, you've **always **been a thief?" She asks me. Shoulda known this was going to come up.

"Eh, let's just say it runs in the family," I tell her lazily. She's messing with the beads I managed to get her.

"What? You mean like, your father?" She inquires. I scoff at the thought of him. Why am I here again? Oh yeah, thicker than thieves, all that...

"If you can call him that," I say, looking away from her. "Fact is I gotta go see the _bum_ sometime tonight." And there's who I've been looking for. "Julien!" Rogue lets out a confused gasp and looks over her shoulder as my rival makes his way over to the table.

"Well, if it iddn't the infamous Remy LeBeau," he says snidely as one of his croonies grabs my shoulder. Another guy grabs Rogue and she tells him to watch it. "Dis jus' saves me de trouble a' huntin' you down." He pulls out his staff and extends it. What have I gotten Rogue into? He readies himself but me and Rogue move faster. He grab the men behind us and throw them over our shoulders, slamming them into a croonie and Julien. I pull out my own staff and knock over the remaining croonie. Julien's the first to get up and he's charging at us. I stand ready when Rogue grabs my staff.

"Borrow this?" She asks, taking it and landing a sweet hit on Julien, sending him flying through the door. That's my fille. I walk to the door, smirking and lean against the door frame, crossing my arms. I love seeing Julien wallowing in the dirt.

Rogue walks up beside me and hands me my staff back.

"Thanks," she says as I rest it on my shoulder.

"Anytime," I tell her just because getting tackled by a thug. Rogue manages to get the guy off of me and I see two from the jazz club running at us. I get up and grab the parking meter and charge it. Coins fly out and I am amused how two Rippers are protecting themselves from flying coins. And here I thought they were suppose to be better-Oh, there's Julien. He slams me against the wall, ready to pound my face in. Suddenly, he drops to the ground and I see Rogue standing there without a glove on. She absorbed someone for me? I think I'm making progress, amis. I notice the other Rippers headed for us as she grabs her head. She got the information. Good. I grab her beads, not caring how close my bare fingers were to the bare skin of her neck.

"Time to go," I say, breaking the necklaces and sending the charged beads at the Rippers gang. I think grab her hand and hurry off into the streets of New Orleans. Once we're far away enough, I stop running and Rogue rips her hand from my grip.

"All right! Ah got a dose of info from that lug," she tells me then points an accusing finger. "You part of some crime family called the Thieves' Guild?!"

"Was, not anymore," I tell her. Let's not go into detail as to the 'not anymore.' "I'm sorry you got involved with that Rogue," I tell her genuinely even though I set her up. I turn to walk off and she follows.

"And this Julien," she continues. "He's from a rival family?"

"The Rippers," I tell her. "Look, thanks for your help, really," I say, turning to her, "but now I gotta go take care a' some stuff." I turn to go again, giving her an out. Not that I want her to have an out. But it's all for charades, right?

"Why didn't you tell me they kidnapped your father?!" She asks me.

"Because you don't need anymore troubles," I tell her over my shoulder. Partial truths always make convincing lies.

"What're you gonna do?!" She calls after me.

"Go get 'im," I say, headed towards the corner. "Soon as I find out where he is." I duck behind the corner and peek out, watching as she stands there and considers. She walks my way. "That's right, cherie. C'mon..." I turn to continue walking, a smirk plaster on my face because of how well this all was working. I see a showgirl give me a grin and I send it right back. Harmless flirting to keep up my image. I look forward and gasp. There's tight britches Cyclops! They got here sooner than I expected. I turn back and keep my head down, hoping he doesn't notice. I do **not** want to be blasted with his eyes. I notice Rogue ahead of me and keep an eye out over my shoulder.

"Ah need ta talk to you," she tells me. I grab her arm and usher her into an alley. "What's the matter?" She trusts me when I take her into an dark alley. Dieu, I feel bad.

"Ah, I just don't want you to be seen with me," I say quickly. "It's dangerous."

"Lissen," she says, "I know where they're keepin' your father."

"You do? Where?" I ask, leaning towards her a bit. I knew she knew but I have to keep up masks for the performance.

"Blood Moon Bayou," she says. Of course it's there. The Rippers have no creativity. "But you'll nevah get past their censors an' watermines so Ah'm goin' with you." Bit more than I bargained for but happy for the help and another part doesn't want her in danger. Let's give her another out, shall we?

"No no," I say, putting my hand up. "I'll manage on my own." I turn to leave, wondering what she'll do.

"Gambit," she says, stopping me with just her voice. "Ah had the chance to do something like this before an' Ah didn'. Ah need ta do it _now_." I look at her, acting like I'm considering it but it's her life. If she wants to go with me into Ripper territory, so be it.

----

I managed to get the two of us a motorboat with an inflatable one in order to get close without the noise giving us away. Rogue said that it was clever and I told her it comes with being a thief. She rolled her eyes. Now we're gliding through Blood Moon Bayou, me at the motor, and her at the bow, telling me where to steer. I don't really mind the view. As stated before, she has a nice backside.

"Uh, vere ta the rahght," she drawls out and I obey. I take some confetti out of my pocket and charge it, letting it light the mine.

"Nice," I compliment on multiple things. Like how a snake just went by her and she didn't jump. And the backside. Can't forget that.

"So, all this trouble and Ah thought you didn' like yoahr father," she starts and I know where she's going.

"I don't," I tell her straight. Maybe use to, but not anymore. "Jus' b'cause someone **adopts** you doesn' make 'em a parent."

"Yeah," Rogue agrees, her head falling a little.

"Mystique?" I question. "Y'mean it wasn't her _motherly_ instincts that led her to take you in?"

"Let's just say it was my power that she wanted to nuture," Rogue says harshly as she moves some vines.

"You an' I," I say, getting her to look at me, "we could write a book about it. Been down the same roads."

"Difference is," she tells me, looking away, "yoahr here tryin' ta save yoahr father. That's more than I did..." We continue in silence through the bayou until Rogue notices something.

"We're almost there," she tells me. "Head under those roots" she points to said roots, "it's the only safe way." We're close enough to transfer to the other raft and we do, just in time. Julien must be at the place because he's the only fool I know to carry a big gun like that. The fools probably think we're dead without getting the bodies. Idiots.

The mists give us cover as we get to the dock and we stay low in the boat. I give Rogue a hand as she gets onto the dock and I follow after. We hide behind a large tree and I try to figure out the next move. I hear Rogue gasp and the next thing I know is her weight is being thrown against me.

"Geht down!" She whispers harshly. We roll down the hill and I wonder if anyone noticed. I push myself up and look at her, seeing if she's all right. My guilt is finally starting to get to me. I see my pinky so close to her face and as she turns to look at me, I move the appendage slightly so there's contact. Everything goes black.

----

Everything's coming into focus now. Full moon, misty sky, woman standing over me angry. Oh yeah. She'd be angry.

"How dare you!" She says, bending down like an avenging hawk.

"Wha' happened?" I ask, still a little dazed.

"Yoahr thoughts are in my head!" She tells me as she grabs my trench coat and hauls me up. "Ah know everything! You _played_ me!" She sets me down and gets up. I groan and turn towards her.

"Rogue," I start, feeling horrible. She had crossed her arms and had her back to me.

"Ever since you put me on that train!" She continues. "It's all been a part of a plan!" I hold my head, wondering if the headache is from the absorption, guilt, or her yelling. Maybe a combination of all three.

"Let me explain," I try again.

"You knew you'd run into someone from the Rippers at the jazz club," she says, still not looking at me. She spun at me and pointed an accusing finger. "You knew they'd come after you! And you knew Ah'd use my powers to help you!" Last part was a bet, cherie. But say it. I deserve it. "Because you wanted me to absorb information!"

"I'm sorry, Rogue," I try, holding my arms out in a sign of surrender.

"You **used** me," she tells me and I feel a stab. "Jus' like everyone else!" She storms off and I try one more time to explain myself.

"My father's life was at stake!" She ignores me and disappears into the fog. My head falls because of how _horrible_ I feel. I should have just been straight with her from the beginning. Maybe then things would change.

I turn to the Ripper house, knowing exactly what would get my mind off of Rogue and the consuming guilt. Silently I enter and make my way down the hall. The place is a mess and I grab a beer can. I see two Rippers standing by a door and one's reading. I didn't think the Rippers were able to read. Must have some good pictures. I charge the can and roll it. The two lamebrains look at it and it blows, sending them flying against the wall, knocking them out. I make my way to the door and open it.

And there's Jean-Luc, tied up in a chair. I keep a stony face because 1) I don't like him and 2)I hurt Rogue.

"Remy!" He says, a smile on his face. "What're you doin' here?!"

"I been askin' myself that _very_ question," I tell him, walkijng over and untying him.

"You actually came back," he continues like it's amazing or something. "An' I t'ought you walked away from dis life."

"I did," I say, going to the door. "I'm just here for **you**."

"Even after all I put you through," he says and I know what he's getting at.

"Don't get any ideas, Jean-Luc," I tell him harshly. "Nothing's changed between us. Now let's go!"

"Wait a minute!" He says and I huff. What's he up to now? We don't have time!

"What?" I snap.

"We're in de heart of the Ripper's stronghold!" He says and I scowl. Duh. I just snuck in here. I think I'd know. "Do you know what an opportunity dis is?!"

"Forget it!" I tell him sternly. "We're outta time!" I go to the door, trying to ignore his ludicrous ideas.

"Remy! Lissen ta me!" Jean-Luc continues and I just want to punch him. "Let's raid dis place and do some **real** damage! We can ruin deir family..." I lean against the door frame. I have _so_ many better things to do than listen to him ramble. Like find Rogue and grovel at her feet.

"You don't need me for that," I tell him.

"No I don't," he confirms, walking over and putting a slimy hand on my shoulder. "But I do need your powers." Shoulda seen that comin'.

"I was right," I say, looking at the doorway. "Nothing _has_ changed!" What had I hoped for? A caring father? A pat on the back? Good job Remy, you're worth more than your powers? Pah. As if. I make my way down the hallway onto to be confronted by Julien and his father, Marius.

"Well, well, dis must be father son day," Marius chuckles. "Get back in dere!" He orders, pointing to the room only to let out a strangled groan with Julien. The two fell to the floor and Rogue stood there.

"Let's go!" She orders, turning and putting her gloves on.

"Y'mean, she do all dat wit' just a touch a' her finger?" Jean-Luc asks and I immediately get protective.

"Forget it!" I yell at him. I notice the knowing smirk he gives me. Am I obvious? Why'd she come back anyway? She absorbed me so...

She absorbed me?! Does she know? Is that why she came back? Does she know how I feel? Oh boy. Clear the head, LeBeau. Clear it. Gotta get out of here before pondering that.

We're attacked again and have to duck. Rogue jumps up and starts to run.

"This way!" She tells me and Jean-Luc.

"How she know?!" Jean -Luc asked.

"Trust me, she **knows**," I tell him, following Rogue. There's a storm brewin' outside and I know what it's from...

We rush to the exit, only to be stopped by more goons. Suddenly, the wind breaks down the walls. Rogue falls and I steady her as a I kneel beside her, watching the goons being pulled outside from the wind. I see Storm hovering above us. I s'pose Rogue ran into them and told them what was going on because she ain't attackin' me.

"Dat one controls de weather?!" Jean-Luc asks in shock.

"Meet mah family," Rogue says. We start to run but a goon on the roof just doesn't know when to give up. I smirk as I see Nightcrawler nab the gun. I do believe I like these X-Men. We keep running down the dock, more shots being fired. But the balcony breaks due to Wolverine. I think he's having a bit too much fun... I might have to deal with him later...

We get to a boat and quickly jump in, speeding through the bayou. Cyclops is giving us cover fire. I do like these X-Men. The X-Men come up beside us but we're followed by three Ripper boats.

"Watch out!" Rogue tells me, pointing to a mine. I quickly avoid it and the Ripper boat is not so lucky. One of the ones left has Julien and I wonder how he recovers so quickly from Rogue's touch. Must be because he doesn't have a brain. I throw a handful back to distract that boat and Cyclops hits a branch, causing it to fall on the other one.

One boat left. Julien knocks the X-Men of course. Great. Just how he likes it. Tween me and him. We avoid the mines and his shots. He hits our boat and we all go overboard as the high speed nad sudden jerk causes it to top side.

Crap, gators. Headed right for Rogue. I move to get over to her but Nightcrawler gets her out of the water. Good. And Jean-Luc's on shore. Another good. And Julien is circling me. Not a good. Just gotta wait for him to get close enough. Lucky he hasn't shot that stupid missile launcher. Yes! I tap my hand on his boat, charging it. He jumps overboard and glares at me. You serious? You're going to fist fight me in the water?

Storm decides to intervene though, helping me get to shore and sending Julien away. I look up, pleased with the help then realize I would have been happier dealing with Julien and the gators.

Wolverine grabs my collar and lifts me up, slamming me into a tree. His claws are out and I know I'm dead.

"You've **had** it, bub!" He growls out. Yup. I'm dead.

"Logan! Stop!" Rogue cries out. Angel? Anyone ever notice she's a angel? Logan looks at her while still holding me. "Please! Leave him alone!" She pleads and Logan glares at me. He growls and lets me go, walking back to the group. I wasn't scared. Nope. Not a bit. I start to ring my coat out. Trench coat in bayou water is not good.

"I'm gonna want some _answers_ Rogue," Wolverine growls.

"You'll get 'em," she tells him. "Everything's okay." She turns to look back at me and I pretend I don't notice, too concerned with my nice trench coat which is now soaked and smelly. She walks over to me and I look up.

"Rogue," I breath out.

"Don't," she says, getting ecloser and pulling on the shoulder of her top. "You just did the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"So what now?" I ask, wondering if she's ready to go back with her family.

"I'm goin' back with the X-Men," she tells me. "I don't care what you do." Lies. Liar liar.

"Sure you don't," I say easily with a smirk. She stops and I know she's grinning. I walk up behind her, pleased with how this all turned out. I think she likes me.

"Well, I better go," she said with a small laugh. I reach out and take her hand.

"You will be fine, cherie," I tell her. "You got people watchin' over you." I pause before I follow after Jean-Luc. Part of me wanted to follow her onto the Blackbird but I knew it wasn't the time. Let Wolvie cool his heels then I'll head back North. Then I might join the X-Men. I hope Rogue likes the little gift I gave her. Cause she's now my Queen of Hearts.


End file.
